


Trust?

by Fade_Writer13



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Little bit of angst, tumblr giveaway prize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fade_Writer13/pseuds/Fade_Writer13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash Learns something about Ekhan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust?

**Author's Note:**

> Giveaway prize for saltyfrieddough on tumblr.  
> They requested a fic of their inquisitor (Ash) with their love interest Ekhan, who is wonderlandcrows OC.  
> Enjoy :D

It had been a most beautiful day and everything seemed to be fine . Then again, even the most beautiful days can turn sour. The Keepers first son, Yelise, had vanished earlier in the day and was later found dead in within the nearby forest by his younger Seron. Seron was the one who had delivered the tragic news to the Keeper. He had also delivered the dagger that had dealt the final blow to the keeper as well. The dagger was removed to have belonged to Ash Lavellan but no one truly believed it until they saw the body.

Seron gave chase to Ash she fled. It all work out of Seron as this was the perfect opportunity to finally get his hands on her blood. Ash ran and ran until she could not longer run. She hid as best and as silent she could, hoping Seron would move on. He did not. A branch snapped near her as a bird hopped along the forest floor, revealing her location. Again she ran but this time Seron attacked, a flash of fire flew past her, she attempted to evade it but it hit her. It left a large scorch mark on her arm that stung upon contact with the open air. That didn’t stop her.

Somehow, she lost him. Ash took a deep breath while sitting down onto a rock, checking her surroundings for any sign of Seron. Nothing. All seemed calm until a hand was gently upon her shoulder. She jolted upright drawing her daggers and was about to attack when she realized who it was behind her.

“Ekhan?”

Ekhan looked at her, eyes full of concern. “I followed you, I know that you didn’t kill Yelise.” He noticed her arm, gently placing his hand next to the burn. “You’re hurt. Did Seron do this?”

Ash nodded as Ekhan led her back over to the rock, getting her to sit down.

“Should I? I know how she feels about mages….but the burn…” He thought to himself as he examined the burn.

Ash was nod overly fond of mages and Ekhan knew this, as she did not know that he was one himself. Would he be willing to sacrifice her trust in him in order to heal her or try to use potions as a remedy? He made up his mind and placed his hands over the burn. Ash watched as a faint blue light emitted from his hands.

“He’s a Mage?!” Ash slowly began to feel more and more betrayed by him. Was she not trust worthy enough to have known about this? Why did he conceal it from her?

Ash stood as Ekhan removed his hands from her arm. She placed one hand over the healed skin looking down at the ground.

“Do you not trust me?” Ash’s voice sounded strained as she struggled to look at him.

“I trust you Ash.”

“Then why didn’t I know!” She looked at him with hurt eyes, with a hurt heart.

Ekhan though carefully for a moment. He knew that he’d hurt her, even if he hadn’t wished to.

He let a sigh. “I was sacred, sacred that you wouldn’t…” He bit his lip. “That you wouldn’t be willing to deal with a mage, and so…I lied.” He stood, looking her in the eyes. “I was sacred you’d leave me if I ever told you…but…I couldn’t hide it any longer.”

Ash turned away from him. She was beyond hurt and was mad at him but she heard the truth him his words. She thought about the situation for a moment before she turned towards him.

“I want you to promise me something Ekhan.”

“Y-yes?”

Ash hesitated for moment before taking a deep breath and looking him straight in he eyes.

“I want you to promise me that tell me everything.”

Ekhan relied slightly. “I promise.”

Ash nodded as she moved to hug him. Ekhan smiled slightly as he wrapped his arms around him. If anything, Ekhan learned that keeping secrets from the person he loved may not be the smartest thing to do. What mattered is that he was forgiven, in a sense and that they still had each other. It would take Ash some time to trust Ekhan fully again but she had a feeling that it wouldn’t take too long.

The future holds many things, things you must wait to discover. The past contains many things we’d like to conceal, things we may not be able to conceal. But the present holds the hear and now that we hold dear to hearts. It allows us to heal, to grow, and to discover. Sometimes it takes just the right person to unlock the shared path into the future. This path may be difficult to find, but once you find it…you know things will be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> I truly hope that I did their Oc's justice. I also hope that you've enjoyed reading this work, as I have enjoyed writing it.


End file.
